new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Ortega
"It's not worth it" Sara Ortega A.K.A "Queenie" is the (Somehow...) biological daughter of Cervantes Andres Cortega. She ran away from him before he was captured and wasn't seen until recently in 2016 as a completely different being. Somehow she was allied with Mayouu Mao and volunteered to be a subjective experiment to her work. because of the "One that Covers", Bionic Cyber implants, and Ronnie's Phantom work, Sara transformed into a vicious and highly dangerous Phantom known as "Queenie" Final Strand Incident In the Middle East in 2016, MSF, Diamond Dogs, Cervantes and Jess had a huge Showdown against Mao that mainly included NO Alert PF, The JACKAL Unit, and Militiamen in a locked battle while Cervantes fought Mao with the aid from Jess and Shade. Queenie eventually was called to do battle with her own father, instead Jess takes her on to distract her long enough so that Cervantes and Shade were able to Decapitate Mao and disengage her body long enough to Extract her back to Motherbase and capture her in a tube like prison mostly used by Area 51 tube subjects. Because Queenie was merely a test subject and not a full Phantom, Shade had to drop a serum that would turn her into a full phantom and Then use Parasite X to cure her while Jess mostly detained her until Queenie submitted due to weakening. She was than extracted to Motherbase as well. Re-Transforming Sara After her ordeal, she slept for quite a while, giving Jess a chance to perform tests on her. First she tested the cyborg enhancements that Ronnie had implanted her. She was visibly much more muscular from these than she was before apparently. The enhancements are made out of titanium, predictably, and even after curing her, these give her enhanced strength and physical prowess. Afterwards Jess tested her blood, which came back surprisingly normal but she continued running blood tests over the course of the next few weeks. Every medical test came back normal for a child. She woke up shortly after all of the tests, but didn't make a fuss or try to fight Jess, we didn't even have to keep her restrained. Cold Blooded During the discovery of the cause of the Second Outbreak, Cervantes goes behind the shadows to extract a specific mad scientist who could know what is going on. He then tortures him, records the events on cassette tape, (which no clue why in 2016) which gives out information prior to who and how Experiment 86 became infected host. During tape he mentions that the girl was taken to multiple labs. it is then revealed that cervantes captured him not for the main reason for the outbreak, but to see what this guy knew about the previous events prior to Sara becoming Queenie. Spoofs and Facts -Sara's normal form pictures are actually a young Model from the Middle East. -Queenie's Phantom form is actually a 3D render of a midget model named "Silk" by a Deviant Art uploader named 'Rivaliant" -The launcher on Queenie's back is a Fatman from Fallout 4 Which no one noticed or questioned at all during the events Queenie was spotted. -The Sword of choice for Queenie is a Custom High Frequency Blade owned by Jetstream Sam In Metal Gear Solid: Rising Revengence -Sara is a Non Progession Character (NPC) with an alternate account. You can gain access to her account to use for random dialog by entering the password "Lovehurts"